Collection of Stories Wiki
Welcome ...to all my roleplays in one place. * Movement of Peace, Boku No Hero Academia * Lycon, Werewolves and high school * Immortals, inspired by Merlin (BBC) * Fly * 1781, inspired by Hamilton musical (Broadway) Roleplays Movement of Peace Category: Movement of Peace Inspired: Boku No Hero Academia, credit to the series: Kōhei Horikoshi (writer and artist). 85% of the world's population has evolved to have superpowers, commonly called 'quirks', after a child of light was born more than 300 years ago. Dreams became a reality and each country gained its own heroes, villains and Symbols of Peace. As well as it's own prestigious hero training academies, for the elite and powerful. High school was always chaotic, but a high school that's filled with teens with powers? Now that is a recipe for insanity. Just is the case in Australia, where Hope Academy battles rigorously at the rising rates of villainous activity. Lycon Category: Lycon Inspired: Teen Wolf, credit to the series: Jeff Davis, Christian Taylor (writers) and Russell Mulcahy (director). The Baker pack live comfortably in their small town of Darkwell when they find evidence of another pack entering their territory. Upon further investigation, they find out that there is a new pack in town. It's not friendly. It's ruthless and dangerous, teamed up with no one, and out for the blood of fellow American werewolves. Sounds ridiculous, right? Well, it would be, if they were joking. Immortals Category: Immortals Inspired: Merlin (BBC), credit to the series: Julian Jones (original writer) and Alice Troughton (director). 20 years ago the land of Prota was terrorised by the Court Sorcerer, who killed the Queen (Vivian Cary Charles) and attacked her newborn babies. They were only saved by the valiant effort of their father, the King. Now, in the present, Prota rages a war against magic, the King and his children at the forefront. The penalty for all types of sorcery is death, no exceptions, a laugh of a trial. But Destiny, and more importantly, Albion doesn't care for a simple King's rule, and has sent it's greatest warrior to fix it. If only she knew about it.Category:Browse Fly Category: Fly A specialised partnership work on the worst cases in the world. They are the best of the best, called in for the oddest and most important jobs. However, when a British Midland flight goes up in flames, the cases they've worked on before seem to connect. 1781 Category: 1781 Inspired: Hamilton Musical (Broadway), created by Lin Manuel Miranda. Britain surrendered to Korea. They didn't have a choice, they claimed, but the fact remains. Korea thought it was funny to send them after America, the only remaining Superpower that posed a threat. America, weak over its loss of Britain, Australia and China, crumbled. Life was hell. For 15 solid years America wasted away into a mere laughing stock of what it once was. Then the revolution began. What a fresh surprise, to see another General Washington on the front lines.